Suave
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: No era por la diferencia de edad, no era por esas pequeñas manos que tocaban sus mejillas en esos momentos ni mucho menos con el paso del tiempo verlo tan inseguro de algunas cosas, el problema era que Katsuki terminaba siempre siendo debil ante aquel pequeño, Izuku sabía que Katsuki era asi siempre con él...


**Suave.**

Las manos agradables que pasaban por su mejilla, su tierna mirada de color verde como las agradables hojas de verano rebosante en un árbol, esas pequeñas pecas que parecían pequeños granos de arena. Acarició aquellas finas mejillas, pasó con el pulgar de sus dedos delineando esos rosados labios; algo tan hipnotizante era igual de toxico para él, siempre al cuidarlo después de volver la escuela tenía que estar un tiempo ayudando a su mamá que cuidaba del hijo de su amiga.

Aplicaba muchas veces esas palabras, _"Deja de joderme vieja bruja"_ pero al final ese pequeño de siete años se apegaba a él como si de un koala se tratara aferrándose a un árbol. Admitir que ese enano de cabellos rizados le divertía, no era para Katsuki Bakugou, ese temerario chico que entraba a la pubertad. Le mostraba sus feroces explosiones de sus manos y el pequeño solo se dedicaba a sorprenderse sobre el quirk presente del chico de doce años.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Izuku Midoriya se había apegado al recién llegado que solo quería tirar lejos sus cosas para acostarse en el sofá, no pudo más que acostarse con el niño encima de su pecho y parte de su estómago, tan rutinario como siempre. El pequeño comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas; por otro lado el contrario observaba con deleite su iluminada mirada, trazaba con su pulgar esos labios de color rosado pálido.

—Kacchan, hoy llegaste un poco tarde —dijo el pequeño acercando su rostro para poder mirar los ojos color rojo del mayor, los cuales parecían una hermosa piedra —y me andaba aburriendo sin jugar contigo

—Salí tarde por unos deberes, ya contento… estúpido nerd —refunfuño Katsuki cerrando los ojos para abrirlos al poco tiempo, observando directo al menor que le daba un pequeña sonrisa y asentía suavemente para seguir cerca del mayor donde ambas narices hicieron contacto— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—El beso de bienvenida, como todos los días Kacchan y además no me has llamado como me dices siempre —Izuku hizo ese gesto que vencía en todos sus sentidos al mayor, su mirada de cachorrito triste con ese puchero que reprochaba por lo que quería

—Oe… Deku, la vieja bruja estaba viendo, ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? Obviamente que no haría eso viendo que la bruja siempre carga consigo un teléfono celular —y no lo negaba, Katsuki sabía que su madre siempre cargaba el celular entre sus manos, no quería fotos vergonzosas para recordar después en algún álbum familiar

Sus labios depositaron un suave beso en la mejilla del pequeño peli verde, la sonrisa del menor era tan amplia que dejaba ver sus dientes tan blancos y un lado donde faltaba uno debido a que se le había caído hace poco. Volvió a acariciar los rizados cabellos del pequeño, su labor en esos momentos era cuidarlo, su madre había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y solo ellos habían quedado. Para ser exactos, Katsuki no supo en que momento o instante llego a acercar sus labios a los del menor, ni mucho menos cuando había comenzado a darle ese suave beso sabor a manzana que había comido hace poco.

Tan pequeño e insignificante pero algo que era tan embriagante, Izuku atino a sonrojarse como si fuera la manzana más roja recién cosechada, sabía que esos besos eran únicamente para las parejas, la mirada de Katsuki solo demostraba confianza como si se hubiera librado de un deseo muy en el fondo de su corazón. _Adictivo_ , esa acción era tan adictiva y un sinfín de pensamientos relacionados con esos suaves labios del menor; sin embargo estaba mal, _¿Por qué?_ La diferencia de edad, esos prejuicios que lo perseguían y al final, no lo negaba adoraba a ese pequeño más que adorarlo lo amaba.

 _Asi que, lo dejaría con ese simple recuerdo…_

Ocho años después, Izuku se encontraba preparado para entrar a la Academia Yuuei y al pasar el examen, ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, su mirada recorría cada rincón del lugar inspeccionado esas grandes paredes. Al encontrarse frente a la monumental puerta, lo único que hizo fue temblar ante esa idea, encontrarse con nuevos rostros y crear amigos hasta poder escuchar la voz de una chica que le hablaba sobre su sorprendente actuación en esos exámenes.

Entraron ambos escuchando los murmuros de los demás, ¿Qué era lo que hablaban? Sobre ese sorprendente héroe, _Nitro Ignite_ y su amigo de la infancia para Izuku, lo conocía tan bien para decir que en esos momentos había salvado a civiles o había hecho algo tan heroico. La voz de la chica que chillaba emocionada por lo que ahora decían los demás, en efecto Nitro Ignite había logrado algo sorprendente para apenas tener dos años protegiendo civiles.

—Sería tan maravilloso conocerlo en persona, he de imaginar que es un gran hombre y amable con las personas —movía una mano animada Ochako que parecía animada con la idea

—Mi hermano lo conoce, un poco pero dice que es un gran héroe con un potencial que podría igual ser reconocido muy pronto como una opción para volverse a la par con All Might —comento un chico que cargaba unos lentes y movía ambas manos de forma rápida —. No lo dudo pero es demasiado temprano para que lo piensen o consideren

—Es que solo piénsalo, se ha vuelto mi héroe favorito —hablo otro de los chicos de cabello rojizo que enseñaba la foto de las noticias

—Lo que falta por su carrera de héroe —comento otro de rubios cabellos que en un mechón tenía un rayo color negro

—Quisiera que nos enseñara alguna clase —murmuro otro más de los que habían llegado

Pero para Izuku, si llegaba a decir que conocía al héroe y era su amigo, lo que le podría esperar con ese adulto independizado de todos esos problemas que denominaba familia o decir que conocía al actual símbolo de paz. Negó con la cabeza, el resto del día escucho a los maestros haciendo que se presentaran una y otra vez, la hora de salida había sido un tanto diferente cuando la misma chica de cabellos castaños que se había presentado como Uraraka Ochako le pregunto si podían volver juntos siendo alcanzados por el otro chico de anteojos que dijo llamarse Iida Tenya. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante esa idea pero debía rechazar la oferta, ya que antes de irse directo a casa debía ir al departamento de Katsuki para ver que estaba bien.

En el trayecto, su desbordante mirada podía apreciar ese camino que no lo conocía tan perfectamente, solo que con el croquis dibujado en una hoja de papel por el mayor, no podía llegar a perderse fácilmente, fue hasta entonces que se encontró enfrente del edificio decidiendo asi por fin poder entrar y buscar el departamento donde vivía.

Al estar frente a esa puerta color café claro, toco dos veces mientras agarraba ambas cintas de su mochila amarilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que el rubio cenizo le abriera, no más de diez segundos estaba frente a él, su ceño fruncido demostraba cierta molestia que se aligero al ver de quien se trataba, agarro las manos del peli verde para poder hacer que entrara al departamento haciendo que se quitara los zapatos rojos que casi siempre cargaba. La mirada de Izuku viajo por todo el pasillo que dejaba su mochila en la entrada y comenzaba a seguir a Katsuki, encontrándose por fin sentado en el sofá con el televisor encendido, el canal puesto en los noticieros.

—Ammm, Kacchan… ¿Te encuentras bien? —con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas Izuku buscaba la mirada del mayor separándola al instante de sentir esa fiera mirada —Digo, es que en la mañana supe que…

—Lo estoy, deja de preocuparte Deku —respondió de inmediato Katsuki quitando las dudas de Izuku — ¿Qué tal tu primer día? He de suponer que conociste a Aizawa-sensei

—S-sí, solo que… resulto un poco estresante, escuche demasiado como, —la pequeña pausa que hizo Izuku fue para poder sostener la mano libre del rubio cenizo que se encontraba a su mano derecha para poder darle un pequeño apretón —c-como todos ellos querían conocerte, m-me da un poco de celos —susurro con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y su tímida mirada—. Bueno es que digo, nadie más debería… ¡No! Tampoco es eso… ahhh no sé cómo explicarme

—Deku, hemos hablado demasiado de esto y estoy seguro que no quieres admitirlo pero, —Katsuki recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peli verde que aumento su sonrojo a más no poder— sabes de nuestra relación, no somos amigos y tampoco amigos con derechos… ¿Qué somos entonces?

—N-no-novios —susurro Izuku con un enorme sonrojo casi explotando de los nervios —p-pero, Kacchan… resulta un poco… e-extraño para mí

—Mmmm, eso no dice siempre —contesto el rubio cenizo sonriendo pícaramente —mucho menos cuando pides más…

—No soy un pervertido —reprocho Izuku golpeando en el hombro a Katsuki —y nunca lo seré

—Dice el que le encanta recibir besos candentes —el bostezo de Katsuki fue lo único que se escuchó en esos momentos

Para ese instante, Izuku se levantó para sentarse en las piernas del rubio cenizo tomándole ambas mejillas y mirándolo desafiante, aún con esas mejillas sonrojadas y ese leve nerviosismo en todo su ser, acerco sus labios para besar a Katsuki, un pequeño roce que no duro más de dos minutos, cosa que divirtió al mayor que al agarrar el mentón del peli verde pudo notar esa notoria marca morada en su cuello que era cubierta con una tirita adhesiva. Su mano paso por la cadera del peli verde que se estremeció al sentir la mano de Katsuki acercarse a apretar su trasero, un gemido había salido de sus labios.

—Vez, tu eres más pervertido que yo —susurro Katsuki cerca del oído del peli verde — e intentas seducirme a cualquier rato, ya te dije que te detuvieras más de una vez pero te encanta esto

—K-Kacchan… —dijo el nombre del contrarió en un leve susurro acercando sus labios a los del contrarió —también tú lo eres…

Sus labios llegaron a encontrarse con los del rubio, un contacto que empezó en un suave toque, un rose de labios tan simple que empezó a subir de intensidad cuando el mayor mordió el labio del menor, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca, desplazando la invasora hasta encontrarse con la lengua del contrario para comenzar con un juego entre ellas. Ambos comenzaron con sus manos a quitarse sus ropas, por la falta de aire se separaron y Katsuki para ese entonces dirigió sus labios al cuello del menor comenzando a mordisquearlo, succionar y lamer partes de ese lugar buscando que no fueran tan visibles, los suspiros de Izuku eran un deleite para el mayor, su cuerpo que temblaba por esa sensación y cuando la camisa de su uniforme no estaba, una de las grandes manos de Katsuki subieron hasta esa zona donde sus erectos pezones rosados se encontraban.

Aquella mano apretó ligeramente el pezón, la cabeza del peli verde se ocultó entre el hombro desnudo del rubio cenizo mientras suspiraba al sentir esa sensación, la mano libre que seguía apretando el trasero del menor se desplazó hasta llegar a los pantalones del uniforme, desabrocho y comenzó a bajar la prenda hasta dejarlo por debajo del trasero, comenzando a acariciar ese bulto originado que permanecía escondido en el bóxer. Los suspiros del menor que recibía esas sensaciones eran melodía para él, fue cuando quito esa prenda dejando su erección libre comenzando a masajear con una lentitud que hacía cada cierto tiempo que el peli verde se tensara.

Los gemidos del menor, su mano provocando esas sensaciones, lo andaban volviendo loco a más no poder sintiendo como, esas manos con esa suavidad recorrían su cuerpo tonificado hasta detenerse en su pantalón, apreció la mirada del peli verde que suplicaba ese encuentro donde se convertían en uno solo, uniendo sus cuerpos que encajaban a la perfección. Lo placentero de todo fue cuando introdujo en la entrada del peli verde, su erección sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban, los leves movimientos que comenzaron. Uno que otro beso que rodaba el aliento de ambos, los sonidos que salían entre ese choque de cuerpos e inclusive los gruñidos producidos por el rubio que se encontraba extasiado por seguir probando de ese dulce néctar, aún asi se levantó de ese incomodo lugar, llevando al menor hasta su habitación.

Donde en ese momento, se desato una desenfrenada pasión hasta un punto donde ambos no podían más, el primero en llegar a ese orgasmo fue el peli verde que dijo el nombre del contrarió antes de intentar seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones al punto de sentirlo correrse dentro de él, los besos continuaron hasta que sintieron ya no poder más. Katsuki abrazo a Izuku sobreprotectoramente, mientras acariciaba el cabello del peli verde sintiendo ese cosquilleo en recorrer su ser, para poco después depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del menor.

… _pero sabía que no podría lograrlo, era débil ante ese niño._


End file.
